Tile roof ridge vents are typically used to vent an attic area of a residential or commercial dwelling, which area can become extremely hot during summer months. Typically, existing tile roof ridge vents require a nailer board, which is usually a 2×4 or 2×6 stud, to be secured to the trusses along the ridge such that the stud stands up and forms a surface to which the ridge vent can be secured. The ridge vents are usually two or three piece components which have a pair of flanges flaring outwardly away from each other. The flanges are adapted to be nailed to the roof. A cap portion of the ridge vent is then nailed to an upper edge surface of the 2×4 or 2×6. Tiles are then placed over the flanges.
The requirement for a nailer board (i.e., either a 2×4 or 2×6) thus represents a significant additional assembly step, as well as a significant additional cost, when installing tile ridge vents. Installing the nailer board alone often requires that the upper edges (i.e., apexes) of the trusses be cut to form a flat surface to which the nailer board can be secured. This significantly increases the time, cost and effort associated with installing ridge vents for tile roofs.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a ridge vent adapted specifically for use with tile roofs which does not require a nailer board to be installed before the ridge vent can be secured to the roof.
It would also be highly desirable to provide a ridge vent which comprises a single piece component which can be quickly and easily secured to the ridge of a roof over an opening in the roof, and which does not require the installation of a nailer board before installing the ridge vent.
It would further be desirable to provide a ridge vent having an expandable neck portion to accommodate roof tiles of different sizes.
It would also be highly desirable to provide a ridge vent which is relatively inexpensive to produce, lightweight, and which completely eliminates the use of a nailer board as a prerequisite to installing the ridge vent.